Love Fated
by Fantasy Loremaster
Summary: A couple of years have past and Lisa finds herself in a new life in a new place. Her boss's new partner shakes the foundations of her entire world as she finds herself once again a pawn in a game with a familiar opponent. JxL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I have been sucked into the world of Red Eye fan fiction and into the undeniable bond and attraction between Jackson Rippner and Lisa Reisert. I have never written a story in this category and I find myself challenged to do so.

**Rating will be M for future situations/language. I will post a warning before any chapter containing disturbing content.**

So without further adieu, I present to you:

**Love Fated**

**Chapter 1**

The limbs of the evergreen trees were bowed under the weight of the heavy snow that fell, blanketing the world around her. She sighed deeply, watching the condensation of her breath crystallize in the cold late December air as she relaxed on her front porch. She took a sip of her cocoa and snuggled deeper into the warm flannel blanket wrapped around her slender frame.

She enjoyed these moments of peace and quiet, relishing in the natural beauty of her surroundings. There were times though when she felt a pang of regret, missing her old life and the hustle and bustle of Miami. Her position at the Lux Atlantic was one attained through hard work and dedication, one that she had loathed to leave behind.

But she did. And in the end, it seemed as if she had made the correct choice in leaving the big city life of Miami, to settle into the quiet country life set in the mountains of New Hampshire. Her father, while understanding her desire for a "new beginning" was rather doubtful that she would be happy isolated as she was in New England. He had planned on coming with her, but she forcefully declined, stating that it was time for her to move on and that he should go and enjoy his retirement.

So she moved north a year ago, eighteen months after the incident with…. No, she would not allow herself to even think _his_ name. She continued on with her previous reflections, refusing to dwell where her thoughts often times wanted to go.

She had found this beautiful modernized cabin with an accompanying thirteen acres of land and bought it in a heartbeat. The townspeople were rather friendly, but some still some remained a bit cool in her presence, as this was a tight knit community that frowned upon outsiders. To the people of Sandwich, NH, Lisa Reisert was an outsider.

Luckily, her cool head and logical thinking was considered an asset by her new employer, Mr. Robert Johnson owner of Johnson Development, Inc., a rather booming business that prided itself on top quality homes built at top dollar. The rich socialites from New York and Massachusetts kept Robert busy with their high demands and outrageous architectural designs and it was up to Lisa to maintain the corporate office flow of things as his assistant and manager. She was able to work from home a couple days a week, but had to make her hour commute the rest of the time. Robert wanted all of his employees to have familiarity with each other and since she was the boss's assistant that went double for her.

Due to her relentless work ethic and all of the late night meetings, the client ass kissing, and soothing disgruntled employees, Robert had insisted that she take the next two weeks off over the holidays. Her vacation started tomorrow and she was grateful that she had time off. She was exhausted and ready to curl up and hide from the world. Her cabin was well stocked with provisions and she looked forward to being able to rest and enjoy the comfort of her isolation.

She had already sent off her Christmas presents to each of her parents as well as cards to her ex-coworkers at the Lux. She would be alone for the holidays and was actually looking forward to having no demands on her time. She could soak in her oversized jacuzzi tub with the wonderful bath accessories she had bought for herself while sipping on champagne or another beverage of her choice. She would be able to catch up on her reading and even become a couch potato if she desired.

To her, the holiday season, at least this year, was a time of reflection and peacefulness. She idly, watched as the snow fell faster in the dying light of the day and was mesmerized by the simple beauty. The forecast had called for a fierce snowstorm that would be blowing in late tonight or sometime tomorrow and she had made sure that her back-up generator was in working order. She had a full cord of wood in the shed just off her back deck and plenty of wood stacked in her home for her fireplace.

Yes, she was all set. Yawning, she finished the rest of her cocoa and headed into the warmth of her house. She shed her blanket and outerwear before kicking off her boots by the door and walked over to her living room. Her socked feet made a soft padding noise across the hardwood floor as she made her way over to the fireplace, throwing another log in. Wiping her hands on her jeans she passed by her stereo, absently flicking it on. The sound of holiday music floated through the air as she poured herself a Jack and Coke from her bar. She shuffled over to her overstuffed chair in front of the fireplace and sat down, her hazel eyes staring into the dancing flames. A beautiful rendition of the First Noel played in the background as she smiled wistfully.

She could remember being a child and attending Christmas Eve services at her church and the sound of the choir singing all of those beautiful Christmas songs that you don't hear very often anymore. She recalled feeling as if the majestic setting and the music were somehow magical and she had felt it in deep in her soul. As the years passed, she had found herself drawn into the commercialization of the holiday and the actual beauty of the season slowly diminished over time.

Now, alone in her cabin a few miles away from the nearest town, she allowed her melancholy free reign. Did she make the right choice? Should she have gone home for Christmas? Was it wise for her to spend Christmas alone? It didn't matter. In the end, all she had was her thoughts and she could not run from her own self. She knew what plagued her in the dark recesses of her mind, and she was determined to face her thoughts and not shove them away as was habit.

_Jackson Rippner._

She shivered involuntarily as his image flashed in her mind, his blue eyes burning into her soul. Taking a large gulp of her drink, she choked at the burning taste of whiskey. She set her glass on the small table next to her and curled up in the chair.

_Jackson Rippner._

The man who terrorized her both mentally and physically. The man who had falsified himself, allowing her to become attracted to him. The man who had stalked her for numerous weeks before she even met him. The man who seemed to actually care that she had been violently attacked and violated.

_Jackson Rippner._

The man who continued to haunt her dreams, leaving her breathless and trembling. The man her soul cried out for to complete her. The man she wished she had met under different circumstances. The man she desperately wished was the way he portrayed himself when they first met.

_Jackson Rippner._

Wishes were a dime a dozen. She couldn't change fate, no one could. She had to accept what happened to her and that she was only a means to an end for him, Nothing more. Nothing less. He had not tried to contact her after his escape before the trial and it was many months before she realized that he was not actually going to come after her to seek his revenge. Apparently, she wasn't worth his time and she had to admit reluctantly that it rankled her a bit. She _had_ stabbed him in the neck and shot him after all.

Granted, she wasn't actually _wanting_ him to seek revenge, it was more like she wanted him to feel as if she was worthy of his attention. Maybe someone he considered important.

_Can we say Stockholm Syndrome?_

She snorted. God, how pathetic was she? She glanced out of the window noticing how dark it was. She considered going back out to her front porch to clear her head from these crazy thoughts that plagued her. Sighing, she rose and moved to the bar refreshing her drink. She glanced at the clock surprised to see that a couple of hours had passed since she had first sat down. Making a decision, she donned her outerwear and boots, grabbed a book, her drink and a warm blanket before walking outside and settling herself on the porch. She breathed in the crisp air and could literally smell the snow in the air.

She opened her book and stared blankly at the pages. Though the light from the window cast enough of a glow for her to read easily, she found herself unable to concentrate on the words. Disgusted, she threw the book to the side ignoring the thump it made as it impacted on the floor of her porch. Taking a healthy sip of her drink she leaned her head back feeling the warming effect of the alcohol.

She could still hear the faint sounds of the stereo in the background and found herself humming along to "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen". She took another drink and sighed loudly. Was this how her time off would be spent? Wallowing in self-pity and feeling worthless?

She laughed bitterly. Of course it was. This was the culmination of all of the thoughts, feelings and memories that she had successfully suppressed since the _INCIDENT._ She would deal, she always did, but for now she would indulge herself in her sorrow, her ….. tears? Surprised, she felt wetness on her cheeks. She was crying?

God, she _really_ was pathetic! Crying for a man she longed for, who was a _killer_?! She needed her head examined. She chuckled wryly at that thought. Although she had a lot to deal with, she refused to see a shrink. What good would it do anyway? She would still be alone, yearning for the antagonist in her dreams. Simply put, it would be a waste of time and money.

Sighing, she finished her drink. She remained there for a long time just staring out into the blackness of the night and the gentle snow that fell at a steady pace. Finally, the chill seeped into her bones and she rose reluctantly before making her way inside.

Her book lay forgotten on the cold floorboards of the porch. The cover gleamed in the faint light.

"_Dance with the Devil."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhhhh…"

Lisa sighed as she sunk into her oversized tub.

"Now this is life."

She took a sip of her wine before reclining back into the freesia-scented bubbles. She was feeling infinitely better than last night. She attributed her melancholy the night before to the alcohol she had drunk, ignoring the fact that she really hadn't drunk all that much. She had faced the dawning of the day with a determination to ignore her dark thoughts. She had gone into town and checked her mailbox at the Post Office, finished shopping for necessities before the storm hit and managed to make it to the bank. Even though the teller was distracted, apparently mooning over some guy who had "killer eyes", she was able to get in and out within fifteen minutes. She enjoyed supper at the local family restaurant before returning home at twilight.

Once again, she had the radio playing Christmas music as she relaxed in her bath. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and she did not expect to go anywhere, particularly with this storm breathing down her neck. According to the most recent forecast the storm was expected sometime tonight dumping a good ten inches of snow.

New England weather. Give it five minutes and it was bound to change. No matter, she was ready for a good storm, looked forward to it in fact. In Miami, she had never seen snow so it was a novelty to her. Though, she could do with the warmer climate of her previous home, Miami had _nothing_ on the beauty of the mountains where she now resided.

"Mmmmmm…" She sighed as she turned off the tap idly with her toes. The warmth sank into her bones turning her muscles into jelly. She inhaled deeply the aroma of her newest bath bubbles. No self-pity was apparent tonight as she gave in to her feminine side. She lazily lifted her leg, razor in her hand as she catered to the voice in her head demanding pampering. She mechanically went through the process of bathing and cleaning herself making sure that she had gotten any stubble that remained on her body with the razor. Rinsing her smooth flesh she weighed her options before deciding to empty the tub and refill it just to soak and enjoy the large bathtub.

She got out as the tub drained, before refilling it. She poured a generous amount of her scented bubble bath in as it filled up. She glanced at the clock she had in the bathroom, noting that it was a little after ten at night. She donned her satin bathrobe before exiting the bathroom to refill her wine glass. The water from the tap was a soothing sound in the background. She swiftly grabbed the open wine bottle on the counter in her kitchen before making her way back into her bathroom.

She shed her robe, once again sinking into the welcoming warmth of her bath. Now clean, she allowed her body to relax fully, just enjoying the laziness she felt. She took a sip of her wine feeling her muscles to relax further.

Now, _this_ is what she needed. She didn't allow herself such frivolous indulgement normally and was ready to take full advantage of the luxury. She steadily ignored the thoughts that whispered to her stating that she should have some male company while she reclined in her bath. She was fine on her own, she told herself determinedly. What use did she have for the opposite sex?

None really. She was an independent, strong woman who did not need anybody. At least that is what she kept telling herself.

_I am woman, hear me roar! _

She chuckled mirthlessly at her random thought.

She felt the chill of the cooling water from her bath and reluctantly got out, draining the tub. She dried off before carefully applying her body lotion that matched the freesia scent of her bath. She quickly donned a short satin nightgown before drawing the matching robe over her. She felt strangely soft and feminine and she knew she smelled great.

_Too bad that there isn't anyone here to appreciate it._ She thought glumly.

_Enough of that!_ She reprimanded herself strongly. _Just stick with the plan of the night._

Smiling slightly as she ran a brush through her wet hair, she abandoned the bathroom and entered the living room. She approached her DVD's and selected one before turning on her TV and surround sound. She stoked the fire before grabbing the remote and settling herself on the couch. She skipped the previews and settled in to watch her movie selection.

Her video of choice was the 1968 version of _Romeo and Juliet_. She recalled seeing this movie in her Drama Club in Junior High School and it became one of her all time favorites. The two lead actors Leonard Whiting and Olivia Hussey had such a potent chemistry together that onscreen it enthralled the world.

She found herself turning up the volume and humming the music. She itched to dance. Seeing all of the Capulets dressed in their finery and dancing caused her to stand up and take a stance. She closed her eyes and balanced lightly on her toes as the bard began to sing.

_What is a youth? Impetuous fire._

_What is a maid? Ice and desire._

_The world wags on._

She spun elegantly, her body remembering the years of ballet she took almost effortlessly.

_A rose will bloom…_

_It then will fade._

_So does a youth,_

_So does a fairest maid._

Her satin sash came undone as she continued her graceful movements, her robe swirling around her.

_Comes a time when one sweet smile,_

_Has a season for a while…_

_Then love's in love with me._

She laughed loudly, feeling free as her soul soared.

_Some think only to marry,_

_Others will tease and tarry._

_Mine is the very best parry._

_Cupid he rules us all._

The crescendo of the song was coming up and her body thrummed with the music as she spun faster.

_Caper the cape, but sing me the song,_

_Death will come soon to hush us along._

_Sweeter than honey…and bitter as gall,_

_Love is a task and it never will pall._

Her rapid twirling slowed as her movements became more graceful.

_Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall,_

_Cupid rules us all._

She finished moving on the last note her slender arms in an arc above her head. She laughed with childlike delight as she flopped herself back down on the couch, breathing heavily. She wiped at the fine sheen of perspiration on her brow. She honestly hadn't felt so good in years. She should dance more often.

Her smile died as the movie droned on in the background. She had quit ballet in High School, only going to a class occasionally. She stopped going altogether when she was raped. She couldn't bring herself to enjoy the beauty and grace of the dance feeling as if all of the beauty had been sucked out of her world.

This was the first time she had danced in almost five years.

Sighing, she stood and made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from her fully stocked refrigerator. She ran the cool bottle across her neck and face before uncapping it and taking a large drink. She crossed the room and sat down at her kitchen table. She glanced into the living room seeing Romeo profess his love to the young Juliet and she smiled wistfully.

_Where was her Romeo?_

She was entranced by the blue eyes that stared out from the screen, noting that they were a deeper blue than the artic blue of _his_ eyes. She snorted in disbelief. Here she was watching one of the greatest tragedies, one of the greatest love stories ever told, and _he_ still managed to make an appearance in her thoughts.

It really was getting tiresome.

Absently, she left the kitchen, passing by her darkened dining room and made her way back over to the couch. She lay down on her side pillowing her head with her hands and watched the movie, her mind devoid of thoughts for once. As the love theme played, she felt her eyes grow heavy and soon she was lost in Morpheus's embrace.

Silently, a figure detached from the shadows in the dining room. The tall figure made their way over to the couch with a predatory walk. Eyes the color of the artic gleamed in the firelight as they stared down at the slumbering woman before exhaling softly.

"Leese…."

Jackson stared down at the woman who had almost ended his life and his career. Gently, he leaned over and brushed a stray curl from her porcelain skin inhaling in her scent deeply.

"Sleep well Leese. You're going to need it."

He withdrew an object from his coat and laid it on the floor in front of her, careful not to disturb her sleeping form.

He looked at the television playing the love theme of the movie and back at his nemesis. She still managed to surprise him. He cocked his head studying her. She really was beautiful. Suddenly, the vision of her twirling around gracefully, her nightwear floating around her slim thighs filled his mind. Silently snarling at his thought, he left swiftly, slipping out into the darkness of the night.

He would be back soon. Real soon. He had work to do.

After all, revenge was a dish best served cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Yes, this will be a Lisa/Jackson story. For those of you who cannot see that happening or detest that, then this story will not be for you. I have many things planned for this fic and there will be twists and turns along the way. So please be patient as the story builds.

_Dance with the Devil_ is a real book by the very talented and creative authoress Sherrilyn Kenyon. It is the third book in her best selling series _Dark-Hunters._ Well, fourth if you actually count Julian's book _Fantasy Lover._ If you haven't read them, I STRONGLY recommend that you head to your nearest bookstore or library right now! You don't know what you've been missing.

Next chapter, we catch up on Jackson and see what he's been up to. It should be posted shortly.

Thanks for reading.

F.L.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Fated**

**Chapter 2**

Jackson entered his motel room and secured the door before tossing his keys on the desk. Brushing the snow from his dark hair, he shrugged off his coat and sat down at the desk while he flipped open his laptop. Typing in a sequence of numbers, he watched as several windows popped up.

He scanned the message from the Organization carefully, before replying.

_Meeting with Johnson is in three days. Contract is set and ready to sign._

He sent the message before leaning back. He scanned the motel room with distaste, his lip curled in a sneer. When this assignment had been dropped into his lap he had no idea that he would have to stay in such squalor. Luckily, his physical presence hadn't really been required consistently until about a week ago. At least this was his final night here. He had procured a residence not that far from his new 'job', and it would be ready for him tomorrow.

His Organization had to first scan the property and then set up the high tech security and computer equipment. Unfortunately, he would be here on this assignment for a while until further instructions came from the Boss Man.

While other people in the Organization might consider this job as punishment simply due to the location and duration, Jackson knew better. This assignment had to do with a personal vendetta his boss had with Mr. Robert Johnson and Jackson was the only one he would trust with it. He was getting paid major big bucks for this and he would capitalize on it.

He would enter into a partnership with Mr. Johnson, using a dummy company set up for his specific use. Once he had gained the man's trust and his name was listed as an owner, he would strike.

He had already gotten the ball rolling six months before when he 'accidentally' spilled his drink on a very surprised Johnson during a crowded game night at a bar. There he proceeded to befriend the man and had remained in constant communication, dropping hints here and there about how prosperous his financial company was.

Johnson took the bait, hook, line and sinker. While the man was brilliant with what he did, he was clueless when it came to the financial side of things. Jackson offered to look at his books and was able to successfully enter some dummy entries that made it appear as if Johnson's bookkeeper did shoddy work and that Johnson Development Inc. was in dire straits financially.

So when Jackson threw down the offer to help bail out the company financially and take over the bookkeeping, in exchange he would be made Johnson's partner and eventually co-owner, the desperate man jumped at the idea.

Now they had a meeting in three days to sign the official contract that the Organization's lawyers had drawn up to make the partnership legal and binding. It was only a matter of time before he would also be named co-owner.

Jackson had done his research of Johnson Development Inc., and he knew the background of every person employed there no matter what their position was. His analytical mind kept track of it all as well as his locked computer files. It was approximately ten months ago that he stumbled across Johnson's new right hand man, or woman as this case was.

Finding out that Lisa Reisert was Johnson's right hand woman had been a bit disconcerting at first; afraid she would blow his cover upon seeing him. Since he was using an assumed alias and the fact that they had no reason to interact at all it hadn't been a problem so far. In fact whenever he needed something that required contacting Lisa he had Cheryl, the secretary assigned to him, do it.

Lisa.

He narrowed his eyes at the memory of her innocent trust against the terrors of the night. She hadn't even locked her front door against intruders, which bothered him for some reason. Hadn't she learned enough about life and the asshole's out there that preyed on those weaker than them?

Well, he would just have to remind her. He had left her alone for too long now, though he did check up on her occasionally, and he was itching for a good fight with a worthy opponent. Fortunately now they were indirectly linked through her boss and soon it would be time for her to meet Mr. John Reid, Johnson's new partner and soon to be (if all went well) new co-owner.

Of course, he would have to continue wearing his brown contacts and glasses while he played his role. Apparently, the Boss Man did not want to take any chances that lovely Miss Reisert would recognize the invaluable Jackson Rippner. He might've been able to fail once due to her stubbornness, but not even he would get off lightly if he failed again, particularly at _her_ hands. As it was, he was glad that the Organization had eliminated all and every shred of evidence against him before he escaped. It made his job a lot easier to move around without having to look over his shoulder for signs of police or bounty hunters.

He felt the familiar stirrings of rage as he recounted with astonishing detail every injury she laid on him as he subconsciously traced his throat feeling the small crescent shaped scar that was there. Oh, yes. They would have their day of reckoning.

But it was business before pleasure. As long as Lisa could not connect John Reid with Jackson Rippner, he would be free to terrorize her to his heart's content.

The image of her lithe body washed over him as she danced gracefully earlier that evening. He closed his ice blue eyes remembering how his heart sped up at being so close to her again. The way her porcelain skin glowed in the firelight. The sensual way she rolled her bottled water on her neck…

His eyes snapped open with a snarl. He could not _believe_ his thoughts! What was wrong with him?! She made mincemeat out of him with her damned hockey stick! She stabbed him, unprovoked, in the throat with a fucking Frankenstein _pen!_ She shot him and stabbed him with her fucking _heel!_ He had failed his assignment because of her, and he NEVER failed before!

He stood and paced the dingy room angrily, fueling his rage with thoughts of revenge when suddenly he stopped.

"_It happened in a parking lot, in broad daylight. He held a knife to my throat the entire time."_

The memory of her voice, her tears, washed over him and he suddenly felt weak. Her scar. That damnable scar. It caused him to lower his defenses creating his downfall. He had only himself to blame for that, and unfortunately that was the bottom line.

Still, she fucking stabbed him with a pen!!!!!

His brief moment of weakness was over as he felt his fury return and his blood boiled in his veins. He let out a strangled cry before grabbing his laptop and shoving it in a bag. He quickly went around the room throwing his belongings in his duffel bag before clearing out the bathroom of his toiletries. He snatched up his coat and keys and gave the empty room a once over before leaving. On his way out he dropped off the room key in the courtesy box, having already paid in full for the room with cash. He ignored the snow that was increasing at an alarming rate, and slid behind the wheel of his Lincoln Navigator. He started it up and quickly popped the gear into reverse before heading out of the parking lot.

His destination was a good twenty minutes away and if he hurried, he would make it in time for a late night snack.

That is, if the chef in question continued with her 3 am habit.

He hoped so. He didn't want to miss the look on her face when she discovered his gift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The room was stifling from the press of all of the guests as they danced the night away in celebration. Having to resort to shoving, she made her way to the outskirts of the throng of guests, sighing in relief. She leaned against a pillar in the great hall as the crowd pressed in on the minstrel. The strains of a haunting melody echoed around the room as the bard's smooth tenor voice floated around her._

_Curious, she attempted to look through the crowd hoping to catch sight of the singer. Frustrated she moved along the outskirts determined to catch a glimpse, when suddenly she felt a tug on her arm._

_Startled, she gasped before looking backwards at a tall half-masked man shadowed in the torchlight._

"_Who are you?" She blurted out before clapping her free hand over her mouth._

_A sensual grin spread across the stranger's chiseled jaw._

"_Someone who desires your company."_

_She felt a shiver at his deep voice. "Excuse me?" _

_His grin widened as he lifted his mask off and she found herself staring into the most captivating eyes she had ever seen. She had never seen a shade of blue so clear and light._

_Dumbfounded, she just stared at him._

"_I need you to make a call for me."_

_Suddenly, her surroundings changed and she found herself held against an airplane's constrictive bathroom wall. A hand slowly drew the neck of her shirt aside and she found herself staring at the same intense eyes._

"_Someone do that to you?"_

_Oh God! Her scar._

"_No."_

She awoke, panting for breath. She sat up slowly and scanned the room with her eyes. She raised a trembling hand to her head.

"It was just a dream." She mumbled.

She looked at the clock and saw the it was 2:40 am. Groaning, she ran a hand through her curls.

"Never again will I watch that movie before I go to bed. That was too real."

She yawned, placing her feet on the floor, intent on getting up and going to make some of her comfort food. Her bare foot kicked something on the floor and she bent down to pick it up.

Straightening, she pursed her lips in confusion.

"How'd you get there? I was looking for you earlier."

The book in her hand held no answers and she let out a laugh. Great, now she was talking to inanimate objects. Shaking her head at her own idiocy, she walked over to her stereo and selected a CD to listen to. She skipped ahead to the track she wanted to hear before making her way to the kitchen.

She pulled out her frying pan before opening her fridge. She gathered the milk, butter and eggs and set them on the counter setting her book next to them. She mechanically went through the motions of making scrambled eggs, her book forgotten as a smile spread across her face at the lyrics she was listening to.

_Love is the ghost haunting your head_

_Love is the killer you thought was your friend_

_Love is the creature who lives in the dark_

_Sneaks up and sticks you_

_And painfully picks you apart_

She pulled a plate out of the cabinet and a fork from her utensil drawer. She served herself her snack and grabbed her book after pouring herself a glass of cranberry juice. She sat down at the kitchen table and took a bite of her eggs before opening her book

She had heard good things about _Dance with the Devil_ and was eager to read the next chapter in the Dark-Hunter saga. Her hand froze midway to her plate and her breathing came out harshly.

There on the inside of her cover written in bold, slashing letters were three words.

We WILL Dance

Her fork clattered on her plate from her trembling hand. She threw her book across the room where it slid into the entranceway of her dining room. She stood up suddenly, knocking her chair over in the process.

The sound of her _Concrete Blond_ CD was drowned out by the roaring of her blood in her ears. She looked around wildly before darting over to her knife block and grabbing hold of her butcher's knife. She gripped it tightly as she made her way around her house looking in every nook and cranny. Her bedroom, the guest room and both bathrooms were clear as were all of the closets. She made sure all windows were locked and she turned on her spotlight that illuminated her shed and her back deck. Shaking in fear she returned to the kitchen after locking her front door. She eyed the darkened dining room with trepidation before cautiously approaching it. She slid her hand around the corner fumbling slightly for the light switch. She flicked it on and squinted against the sudden illumination of light.

The room was empty.

Sinking to the floor in relief she gripped her knife trying to fight off her panic attack. Her breaths came in shallow gasps and she could feel her vision dim. Tears silently slipped down her face.

Why her? What psycho was stalking her now? First her rapist, then Jackson….

Jackson.

No. He couldn't be behind it. He had not shown any interest in her so far and it had been over two years now.

_No, _she thought firmly. _You were a means to an end. He could care less about your miserable existence, much less terrorize you again. If he had any designs on revenge, you probably would've been killed long ago._

So, if not Jackson, then who? She remained there on the floor, the knife in a death grip while tears silently streamed down her face. What was she supposed to do? The police couldn't help her. If there were fingerprints on the book, they would argue that it could've been a bookstore patron who handled it before she picked it up.

As for the writing, well she had absolutely no proof that someone had entered her home and they would most likely accuse her of writing it herself to garner attention. These small town people had the oddest notions she discovered and they did not like any disturbance of the norm.

She rose stiffly, her legs were cramped from remaining in one position for so long. She walked slowly towards her bedroom but paused looking out of her bay window. It was snowing heavily and she could faintly make out the frozen water as it drifted downwards creating an almost magical blanket around her cabin.

Her eyes searched the darkness before shivering and continuing on to her room. She gave it and her adjoining bathroom another once over before closing her bedroom door and barricading it. As she struggled to move her desk to block the door, she winced as the knife she placed on the heavy piece of furniture fell to the floor causing a shallow cut on her foot.

"Shit." She exclaimed in frustration.

She managed to maneuver the desk so that it mostly blocked the door and limped into her bathroom. She pulled out the first aid kit and ran the faucet in her tub. She gingerly placed her foot under the warm water biting her lip at the stinging sensation it caused. She turned off the tap and patted her foot dry with a hand towel. She smeared anti-bacterial ointment over her cut before firmly placing a large band-aid on it. She replaced the first aid kit and tossed the hand towel in her laundry basket before exiting the bathroom and shutting off the light firmly.

She tossed her robe half hazardly on her dressing table stool and collapsed on her bed. She lay face down and screamed out the anger that now flooded through her veins into her down comforter.

She sat up suddenly, determined to not live in a state of fear again. Whoever was trying to scare her had obviously not tangled with Lisa Reisert and she would be damned if she allowed this person, this _scum_ to win.

"Let him come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson watched as the blood drained from Lisa's face as she dropped her fork. He smiled wolfishly, his teeth flashing in the darkness of her dining room. He watched as she grabbed a knife and barely contained his chuckle. He observed her search of her home and squashed the voice that noted her heaving chest in that delectable nightwear ensemble she had on.

He slipped silently from her house through the window and carefully closed it behind him so that no hint of his presence remained. He made his way back to his SUV parked a good distance away from the cabin. Once inside, he started the engine and turned on his parking lights before driving away.

_That was fun._ He thought cheerfully his mood elevated from seeing his nemesis. _Now, since it is technically tomorrow, I think I'll settle into my new home whether they are ready for me or not._

The black Navigator left Lisa Reisert's property, the only sign of it ever being there were the tire tracks that it left behind.

The snow continued to fall heavily soon erasing all signs of his presence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Wow, two chapters in one day! Pretty damn cool if I do say so myself. Hopefully, I am portraying both Jackson and Lisa in believable ways, but if not, well this is FANFICTION after all.

I hope to have another chapter up by this weekend, but I do have a busy week ahead so it may be delayed a day or two.

Drop me a line and let me know what you think. I see that I already have some reviews, but I think that the website is holding e-mails again. So once I receive them I will respond to you guys, never fear.

Thanks for reading!

F.L.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Fated**

**Chapter 3**

"_Are you sure that you are alright? You sound like you are down in the dumps."_

Lisa sighed. "Yes, dad. I'm fine. I haven't slept very well for the past couple of nights."

"_Are you having those nightmares again?"_

The petite woman bit her lip, the phone cradled against her shoulder.

"More like I read a scary book."

Joe Reisert was silent a moment. _"Well if you are sure…."_

"I'm sure."

"_Alright princess, but call me if you need anything and I will be on the next flight out."_

"Thanks dad, but I'll be fine."

"_Enjoy your paradise of snow sweetheart."_

"I will dad. I love you."

"_I love you too."_

Lisa hung up the phone with a heavy heart. She hated lying to her father, but really, what could he do from over eight hundred miles away?

So, she had bad dreams. It wasn't a big deal considering the millions of people in the world that had them on a daily basis. She wasn't anyone special in that respect. It was quite easy to convince herself that she was in the norm with her nightmares….if it only stopped there.

She knew that what happened was not normal by any stretch of the imagination, but she had vowed to not let something as little as her defaced book scare her. She had after all, been through worse.

"Bring it on." She muttered to her invisible stalker.

All of these thoughts were making her head hurt with frustration and she wanted to find something else to occupy her time with. She stood and padded her way out to her kitchen.

Baking. Just what she needed to do to keep herself busy. She pulled out the ingredients to make brownies and chocolate chip cookies; chocolate _was_ comfort food after all, before flicking on her radio.

She quickly changed stations, not really in the mood to hear the local mix station's Christmas music. She settled onto a classical station that was playing _The Nutcracker Suite_.

Humming along, she glided along the kitchen floor in her socked feet as she held the mixing bowl full of brownie batter, stirring as she spun around. She paused in her movements to pour the batter in the square pan before sliding it into the oven and setting the timer.

She spun around the kitchen on autopilot as she cleaned up after herself, deciding to save the cookies for later. She absently removed her sweatshirt and tossed it on one of her vacant barstools. She felt the cooling sensation on her bare arms as her tank top rose and fell with her movements. She pirouetted out of the kitchen laughing gaily not questioning why her mood was so light when she should've been running scared.

She glided her way into her room and started the shower as she stripped down, humming to herself. She entered and gave a little yelp at how hot the water was. She adjusted the temperature to a more bearable level before washing herself. She rinsed the shampoo and soap off and turned off the water. Stepping out, she wrapped herself in a towel before entering her room and dressing in a pair of faded jeans and a long sleeved hunter green shirt.

The smell of baking brownies wafted around her as she quickly ran a brush through her wet curls. She entered her living room and threw another log on the fire on her way back to the kitchen.

_RRRIIINNNGGGRRRIIINNNGGG_

Startled, she slid on the smooth floor and crashed into her center island painfully.

"Son of a Bitch!" She exclaimed, grasping her hip in pain.

_RRRIIINNNGGGRRRIIINNNGGG_

"This better be damn good!" She growled as she limped over to her cordless.

"Hello?" She answered abruptly, massaging her sore hip.

"_Lisa? It's Robert. Robert Johnson."_

"Oh, hi Mr. Johnson. I hope you are having a wonderful Christmas Eve so far."

"_So far, so good. And yours?"_

She grimaced as she glared over at her center island. "Just dandy Mr. Johnson."

He chuckled. _"It's Robert, Lisa. Remember? Call me Robert."_

She blushed even though he couldn't see it. "Of course Robert. It's a habit I have from…"

"_From your days of taking care of the endless line of complaining guests. I understand perfectly. Listen Lisa; the reason why I called is that I need your assistance on Tuesday at the closing. I know I said you had the next two weeks off, but Mr. Reid insisted on familiarizing himself with the staff, and he has met everyone else of importance except for you." _

"Um… I didn't think it was necessary that I be there in person since I am in communication with his assistant Cheryl."

"_It wasn't, but I guess he is curious since I am always referring to you and what contracts we have handled. Anyway, he is most insistent on meeting you and…well…I…"_

"You need me to come in and take part of the meeting." She finished for him.

"_Yeah…"_

She could literally picture his expression from the sheepish tone of voice he used. She sighed.

"When?"

"_I don't know yet. John is supposed to call me today to let me know the time and location."_

"Location? Wait, I thought the closing was at the office?" She questioned, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"_Well, I kind of let him pick the location of the signing due to the holidays and the fact that he is helping out so much. It was the least I could do actually in humoring him. He is a bit quirky after all."_

Lisa chewed on her bottom lip. "Just let me know when and where and I will be there."

"_Thanks Lisa you are the best!"_

Smiling, she said her good-bye and hung up the phone. Shaking her head she placed the phone on the charger before turning around. She idly made her way back to kitchen, chewing on her lip.

Why would she have to take part in the closing? It didn't really involve her, but then again it kind of did. She helped hold the company together over the past six months when there was major fear of going under. She could not even attempt to count how many employees she had to soothe and try to buoy their spirits to help make them forget the rumors of lay-offs that were running rampant.

She removed the brownies from the oven and turned it off setting the chocolate aside to cool. She glanced over to her door before sighing. She really should go shovel her porch and walkway. She would grab her snow blower from the garage to do her driveway. This was the worst part about snow, the removal of it.

Grumbling, she slid on her parka and boots, making sure that she had her hat and gloves, before opening her front door and stopping dead in her tracks. Her mouth hung open in shock as she took in the sight of her cleared porch and walkway.

"What the…" She trailed off as she noted the shovel she had placed next to her front door was planted in the snow with a long red cloth tied to the handle, streaming in the wind.

Icy cold fear gripped her heart and her eyes scanned her surrounding wildly.

"No. No, no, no. This CANNOT be happening!"

She stumbled in her haste to get back inside. Righting herself, she quickly entered her warm house and bolted the door behind her. Bonelessly, she slid to the floor, her hat and gloves gripped in her cold hands.

She could not deal with yet another crazy man in her life.

"Fuck!" She shouted, slamming her head back against the door.

_RRRIIINNNGGRRRIIINNNGGG_

Startled, she leapt to her feet and hurried over to the phone, unzipping her jacket peering into every corner she could see.

"Hello?"

"_Lisa? Lisa, it's your mother."_

"Mom, I can't really talk right now." She said as she darted into the kitchen and grabbed a hold of her trusted butcher's knife, scanning the area around her.

"_Sweetheart, I really think…."_

"No Mom! This is not a good time at all! I will have to call you back." She stealthily crept down her hallway towards her bedroom, noting that her door was closed.

Had she closed it? She couldn't remember!

"_But Lisa, you REALLY need to hear what….."_

"Mom, I'll call you back." With that she hung up the phone, belatedly realizing that whoever was in her bedroom had already heard her coming and was prepared.

She tucked the phone in her coat pocket before turning the knob slowly, the knife firm in her hand.

She swung the door open with a yell and stared at the empty room. Her brows were knit in confusion as she crossed the threshold, looking behind her door as she moved further into her room. She eyed her bathroom warily, approaching it cautiously.

_RRRIIINNNGGGRRRIIINNNGGG_

She jumped as the shrill ring of her phone echoed around her. She fumbled for her cordless before quickly pressing the 'End' button, silencing the phone hoping that there was no intruder in her bathroom.

There wasn't.

She sighed with relief. She shrugged out of her parka and dropped the knife, closing the bathroom door firmly. She rested her hot forehead against the cool wood of the door letting her coat fall to the floor.

"Why me? Why do I attract all of the crazies in this world?" She whispered, feeling the edge of hysteria creep upon her. She closed her eyes concentrating on breathing deeply. After a few minutes, she removed herself from the door and leaned over to get her phone, not looking forward to calling her mother back after hanging upon her. Staring at the black cordless in her hand, she made a quick decision.

Brownies first.

Smiling softly, she turned around and slammed into a hard body. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she raised her head to stare at the intruder. She squinted slightly in disbelief.

"Robert?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson was angry. No, angry did not do his mood justice. To say that he was enraged would be more accurate.

With a roar he flipped over the coffee table in his den, pacing the abandoned room. When his staff had seen him pull up the driveway with such recklessness, they scurried out of his way to avoid his legendary temper.

Breathing deeply to calm himself, he pulled out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he scrolled through a list of numbers before finding the one he wanted.

Barking orders into the phone, he began to pack an overnight bag. He would head to New York tonight and make sure that the Organization's mansion he was planning on using was secured.

Finished with his first phone call, he then placed a call to his 'assistant' Cheryl.

"Your flight out is at 1 pm tomorrow." He said gruffly.

"_What's the rush lover?"_ He gritted his teeth at the endearment. Lover, as if he would sink so low.

"Let's just say that the sooner I can get this done the better."

"_Will they be meeting me at the airport or are you sending 'round a car?"_

"I will be sending around a car for them."

"_Anything else?"_

"No. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up abruptly.

He got ready to make his final phone call. He selected the number he wanted before hitting send.

"_Robert Johnson."_

Jackson clenched his jaw remembering seeing Lisa in _his_ arms earlier.

"Robert, it's John."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"John! I was wondering when you would get around to calling me."

"_Sorry about the delay Robert. I unfortunately have to return to New York this evening due to a problem."_

"New York?"

Lisa sipped on her milk watching Robert as he took a large bite of a brownie. She wondered if this was the phone call from John Reid he had been waiting on. It seemed likely and she had to school herself to wait patiently for details until he was done.

"_I know that this may throw a kink into your holiday plans, but I was hoping that we could have the signing at my house in New York. I will make it worth your while as I have successfully obtained last minute tickets for four to 'The Nutcracker' on Tuesday."_

"The Nutcracker?"

Lisa perked up at that. What was this call about?

"_I've taken care of and paid for all of the arrangements. I think a full week in New York, all expenses paid should show you how truly sorry I am to have to change the venue of our meeting so drastically."_

"Well, it sounds like a dream come true for me, but I will have to ask Lisa…"

"_Of course, I understand. You will have to call her and then let me know."_

"Oh, I don't need to call her. I am actually sitting in her kitchen sharing a plate of brownies with her."

Lisa raised a brow at the mention of her name. Robert _had_ to be talking to Mr. Reid. She was dying of curiosity.

"John? Are you all right? You sounded like you just choked on something."

"_I swallowed my water wrong. So, do you need to call me back?"_

"Yeah. Let me talk it over with Lisa and then I'll call you."

"_It will have to be soon so I have time to rearrange plans and be able to still get refunds if it is necessary."_

"I understand. I'll call you in fifteen minutes. No matter what, I'm in."

"_I'll talk to you in a few."_

Lisa watched as Robert hung up the phone, his boyish face glowing with enthusiasm.

"Robert, what's going on?" She asked slowly.

"Lisa, we've just been offered the chance of a lifetime! A full week in New York, all expenses paid AND tickets to _The Nutcracker_!"

She stared at him blankly. "You like_ The Nutcracker_?"

He looked amused. "That's all you have to say?"

She blushed, embarrassed at her hastily asked question. "Well, no, of course not. I just was taken by surprise."

Chuckling, Robert held up his hand. "I'm just teasing you Lisa. That was John Reid on the phone. He has to return to New York tonight due to some sort of problem and is offering to put us up for an entire week to make up for us having to go down there."

She blinked, astonished at the offer. "But what if we have plans?"

Robert's expression darkened as he stared at her shrewdly. "Do you?"

She shifted in her chair, uncomfortable at the strange look on her boss's face that belied his good nature.

"N..No." She managed to stammer out.

"So you'll go?" He asked again, expression not changing.

She stared at him for a moment feeling unsettled. "Yes."

His face transformed back into the jolly man she knew with her answer.

"Splendid! I'll just call John back and let him know the good news!"

Lisa let her mind wander as she tuned out Robert's phone call. Idly, she picked at her brownie as her other hand grasped the napkin by her plate.

She had been shocked when Robert showed up in her house, not to mention her bedroom, and was still feeling a bit uneasy with his reasoning. His excuse that he was worried about her from their phone call earlier just didn't sit right.

He claimed to have knocked but she must not have heard him so he tried the front door and it was locked so he came in through the back door. She did not like the fact that he felt as if he had the right to do so, but looking into his boyish face and hopeful eyes she felt herself give in. He was only looking out for her after all. It wasn't like he felt anything romantic towards her. Right?

"We are all set. Our flight out is at 1 pm tomorrow and a car will come around at 9am to pick you up."

"Okay." She replied simply.

He cocked his head to the side, observing her. "Go pack and get some sleep Lisa. You look exhausted. I'll see myself out after I clean up."

"That's okay Robert. I would like to make sure you make it to your car without slipping. Homeowner's worry and all." She neatly sidestepped the issue of him staying as she let out a large faux yawn.

"I guess that's my cue." He said reluctantly as he stood and donned his coat.

"Thanks for coming Robert. It was nice of you." She said trying to be tactful walking him to the door.

"Anytime Lisa."

She watched as he walked to his SUV and started it up before waving and pulling out of her driveway. She glanced around her noting that her shovel was once again on the porch by her door sans the red cloth.

Was she really loosing her mind? The logical conclusion was that Robert must've placed it there and removed the cloth. Shaking her head she closed and bolted her door before making her way to the kitchen to clean up from their snack.

Looking at the clock she noted that is was going on 7pm and after drying the last dish she headed towards her room to pack. Not sure what to bring she made sure she had several casual outfits as well as a few cocktail dresses. She threw in toiletries, shoes and accessories and was pleased that she had covered all possibilities.

Yawning for real this time, she decided to call it a night. She really did need to catch up on sleep and now would be the time to do it. She would just have to call her mother back in the morning. She sank down into her fluffy bed and slowly drifted off into dreams where strangely a silken red scarf fluttered gracefully in the breeze.

She did not remember that her back door had been bolted all day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the delay in getting this posted! Please don't be too angry! I know, I know barely any Jackson in this chapter, but that will change in the next one!

Also, I have no idea at this point who if ANY of my reviewers received my responses to their reviews since FFN had held PM's/alerts for what seems to be 3 weeks now. So in lieu of that:

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR OVERWHELMING SUPPORT!!!!!**_

Please continue to read and review. I really do appreciate it.

Thanks for reading.

F.L.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Fated**

**Chapter 4**

Yawning, Lisa collapsed face down on the large bed that occupied the guest suite allotted for her use. She was exhausted and hoped to catch a small nap before dinner. Having just arrived a little while ago at John Reid's mansion, she still had to unpack her bags and hang up her clothing so that they would not get too badly wrinkled. With the whirlwind travel arrangements and then the delay at the airport while the runways were de-iced, she was feeling a bit drained.

She had found Cheryl to be lovely in person and she helped buffer the attention Robert seemed to want to lavish on Lisa. Since the surprise appearance from her boss in her home yesterday, she had been feeling rather unnerved in his presence which somehow Cheryl had picked up on.

Apparently, Mr. Reid was handling the problem that he had to come to New York for and wouldn't be able to attend to his guests until that evening. He had made reservations in a rather upscale Italian restaurant and had left instructions to dress for a coat and tie dinner. She was glad that she had packed a variety of clothing for this trip and was pleased that she had the foresight to throw in a couple of extra cocktail dresses.

Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. Yawning again, she managed to reach her luggage and spent the next twenty minutes putting everything away in their proper places. She was boggled by the sheer size and beauty of her suite and for a moment she allowed herself to feel like she was someone important, someone worthy of all of this expensive décor.

Shaking her head at her silly thoughts, she checked her silver wristwatch and noted the time was almost five-thirty. She gave a small yelp and felt her tiredness banish immediately as she rushed into the bathroom to get ready. She had an hour to shower, dress, fix her hair and make up before she was supposed to meet the others in the foyer. She wanted to look her best for when she met John Reid; after all, he would be partners with her boss. She had to make a good impression.

Fifty minutes later, she was adding the finishing touch to her ensemble by dabbing her throat and wrists with a light perfume she favored. Stepping back, she gave herself a once over in the full-length mirror and was satisfied with her appearance. Her curls were swept back in a simple French braid and her knee length black dress fit snuggly over her slim frame. She grabbed her clutch and her wool coat and headed out of her room. Glad that she had given herself a few extra minutes after she had taken two wrong turns, the green-eyed woman found her self carefully descending a set of stairs and entering the foyer.

Discovering that she was the first one to arrive, she calmly looked around and found herself captivated by a vivid reproduction of Salvador Dali's 'Melting Watches'. Walking closer to peer at the painting she was completely oblivious when another presence entered the room and observed her for a few minutes.

"One of my favorite pieces. Dali had such an interpretive eye. He really could capture the bereft soul on canvas."

Starting from surprise, Lisa whirled around her eyes wide, taking in the tall man who stood but a couple of feet away. His cream-colored turtleneck sweater and black slacks fit snugly against a lean frame as intelligent brown eyes stared at her from behind wire rimmed frames. He was handsome. Very much so. He stepped forward, offering his hand in greeting.

"I apologize for startling you. We haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet. I am John Reid and you are Miss Reisert I presume?"

"Oh! It is nice to finally meet you Mr. Reid. I have heard such wonderful things about you." She extended her hand while smiling at him. "I am Lisa Reisert as you correctly guessed."

He smiled, flashing white teeth before grasping her hand and raising it to his lips for a brief kiss.

Lisa felt her face grow warm at the contact of his lips on her skin and retracted her hand as soon as he released it.

"Call me John."

She smiled up at him, and he found himself catching his breath for a moment.

"Then, _John_, you must call me Lisa."

"Of course. Whatever you would like."

His deep voice sent a chill through her and set her pulse racing. She turned her attention back to the painting attempting a distraction.

"Although, I do not follow art, I must say that I had always assumed Dali was tweaked out on Opium or some other hallucinogen. I never would've thought to look deeper and I certainly never would have called him 'interpretative'".

She glanced over at her host and was surprised to see the amused look on his face.

"Tweaked out? My dear Lisa, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Wha…NO! Oh my god! No, no..I didn't mean…"

He laughed a low, rich sound that surrounded them. "I am just teasing you Lisa. I hope I have not offended you."

Blushing she shook her head emphatically. "No, no. It's fine. I feel as if I should apologize to you."

He quirked a brow at her remark. "Why's that?"

Before she could explain and make an even bigger fool of herself, Robert and Cheryl joined them.

"John! So good to seen you man!"

Lisa stepped back to allow the two men to exchange greetings. For some reason she was feeling shy and inept. Not used to feeling awkward, she turned her attention back to the painting allowing the threesome behind her to chat amicably for a few minutes. Once again the vividness of the piece of art captured her attention as her eyes roamed the bleeding colors.

"Lisa."

Startled, she quickly spun around and faced her grinning boss. "Robert!"

He glanced at the painting behind her and shook his head. "I called your name three times. You were rather intent on the painting."

The beautiful brunette felt her face flame in embarrassment. God, she was such an idiot! Not only did she appear socially inept and scatterbrained but now rudeness could be added to the growing list.

"I am sorry Robert. It's been a long day. I apologize for my rudeness."

His jovial face did not change expressions but his eyes were cold. "I am not the one you need to apologize to. Remember Lisa, this is a big deal for the company and I trust that you won't continue your behavior."

Gaping at him in disbelief, she could only nod her head dumbly. He flashed a smile and the warmth was back in his eyes. "That's my girl."

She bit her tongue in restraint as Robert turned his attention back to the conversation between Cheryl and John. Her face was flushed from embarrassment and fury at Robert's audacity. She counted to ten before rejoining the group and fulfilling her role as a _well-behaved_, knowledgeable assistant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson sipped his Merlot as he observed his dinner guests. His "partner" seemed to have imbibed quite a bit and was flirting heavily with Cheryl while casting looks across the table at Lisa who was situated between him and Cheryl. Of course, that was done purposefully. Surprisingly, he rather enjoyed having Lisa at his side. They had conversed cordially throughout dinner and Jackson found himself relaxing and letting a bit of his true self shine through, much like he had all those months ago at the airport. Luckily, his attitude fit right in with the persona he was portraying. He couldn't let himself become too comfortable though. He would not jeopardize his assignment for anything or anyone.

Including his obsession with the beautiful woman next to him.

He turned his attention towards Robert and observed the drunken man carefully. In the past the two men had gone for a few drinks, but Robert had never been so sloshed before. That pill Cheryl slipped in Robert's drink really packed a punch. He leaned back in his chair as Lisa excused herself. Cheryl seeing the contemplative look on Jackson's face accompanied the petite brunette to the restroom.

"Robert, my man, it seems like you have had a bit much to drink."

"I'm alright John. Just having a grand time at your expense." Jackson smiled at his slurred words.

"Carry on then. I'm not going to drag you to your room when we get home, just so you know."

Robert shook his head and closed his eyes against the spinning sensation it caused. "That's what servants are for. Besides, I plan on going to Cheryl's room. Hers is closer to the front of the house anyway."

Jackson raised a brow at that. Cheryl was most definitely an efficient employee for the Organization. While he could do without her little innuendos, as he personally had no interest in fucking the woman, she was most useful in her special skills.

"You and Cheryl, huh? I must admit I never saw that coming."

"She's smokin' and willing. What more could a guy ask for. Well besides….."

Jackson waited patiently for the drugged man to continue his sentence. When it appeared that Robert wasn't going to, he prompted him.

"Besides what? What else could a man want besides a hot, willing woman?"

Robert blinked as he thought over his answer. "Money, power. Oh, and the right woman."

"Right woman? What do you mean by that?"

Waving his hand around, the drugged man leaned across the table towards Jackson. "The right woman! You know, the one you pant after and dream about night after night! The woman you are obsessed with and who you see every time you close your eyes!"

Ignoring the little voice in his head that screamed 'That's like you! That's like you!', Jackson decided to pry a bit more information from the drugged man.

"It sounds like you've found the 'right woman'."

He was not prepared for Robert's reaction that followed leaving him chilled. The drugged man seemed to sober for a moment as his eyes glazed over with excitement.

"Oh, I have! And when I finally get her, it will be glorious! Long have I waited for someone like her, but no more! She will resist of course, but I will break her and she will call me master!"

Looking around him, Jackson noted that their table was far enough away from the kitchens that none of the workers had heard the outburst. Since it was Christmas evening, the restaurant was practically deserted. The wheels in his mind began to turn as he realized for the first time how unstable the man in front of him really was. There was something more going on here and he vowed to get answers from The Boss Man.

"That sounds, well that sounds a bit obsessed my friend. I must say that whoever this woman is, I would love to meet her. Anyone who can cause you to become so worked up over has got to be something real special."

Robert's feverish eyes looked at Jackson. "But you have met her John! Just this evening in fact. Oh, look here she comes!"

His blood ran cold as he noticed the direction of Robert's gaze. No, impossible! His mind refused to accept what was real. The drugged man spoke again, his words soft and filled with pride.

"Isn't my Lisa magnificent?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa was glad the night was over with. While dinner was delicious, the atmosphere seemed a bit strained when she and Cheryl had returned to the table for they're after dinner coffees. She assumed that Robert must've done or said something in his drunken state that offended John since the air around their host seemed rather saturated with anger. She hoped that it wasn't too irreparable of an offense. They had wrapped up dinner quickly and before she knew it, here she was in an oversized sweatshirt and flannel pajama bottoms laying on her back and staring at her ceiling. Belatedly, she realized she should have specified decaf coffee, as she was now wide-awake. Sighing, she sat up and played with the end of her braid.

What to do? What to do? She was bored and did not feel like watching some made for TV Christmas movie.

Damn! Today was Christmas and she hadn't called her father or her mother! Her mom would be furious with her for hanging up on her yesterday and not calling her back. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 pm. Chewing on her lip she decided to wait until the morning to call her parents. How could she have so easily forgotten Christmas?

All of the whirlwind travel and plans had completely blindsided her and she just lost track of what day it was. Sighing she stood up and slid on her warm clogs and silently left her room making her way downstairs. Now that she was paying attention, she noticed that there were no decorations for the holidays here and she assumed that was because John didn't really stay here that much. It was only because of the last minute emergency John had to come here to take care of that they were all here as well. She wandered the huge house aimlessly, taking in the beautiful, yet cold décor. There was no warmth to the house, no photos of family or friends anywhere. She found that to be a bit sad. While the house was beautiful, it felt empty.

She found herself passing many darkened rooms and did not pause in her meanderings until she reached a huge kitchen. This room seemed almost as sterile and cold as the rest of the house, but she was determined to change that. The kitchen had always been a homey room in her house while she was growing up. It was a place for friends and family to gather while they prepared wonderful meals together. It seemed wrong to see such coldness from this room, particularly at a holiday time. She was struck by an idea. She hadn't gotten anything for Robert, John or Cheryl and what better way to do something for them than to make something delicious? She felt like baking, and by god she would do so! She pushed up her sleeves and started opening cabinets finding them to be well stocked and full of various ingredients. Finding a portable radio, she plugged it in and tuned in to a classical music station. Humming softly, she pulled down several mixing bowls and measuring instruments and set them on the center island with an array of ingredients. She stared at them thoughtfully, trying to decide what to make.

"What are you doing?"

A small scream escaped her as she spun around and found a tousled haired John in the doorway. Her hand was against her chest as she gripped the counter space behind her.

"John! You scared me!"

"Sorry about that. Now what are you doing?" He repeated.

"Oh! Baking, or rather deciding what to bake. I just realized that today was Christmas and that I hadn't gotten anything for any of you and I thought that this would be a nice surprise. The house seemed so empty for a holiday so then I thought I could cheer it up, at least this one small part of it. I know rather silly of me, huh? I mean I don't really know you and this is your house and all, and who in their right mind would try to cheer up a house anyway?"

He leaned against the doorway amused at her rambling. "Do you always say what's on your mind?"

She bit her lip feeling foolish. "Lately, yes."

He entered the kitchen fully and looked around. He was still dressed in the fitted clothes he wore to dinner and the bright light showed the planes of his handsome face. She gulped. She couldn't believe she was ogling her host! What was wrong with her? No male had been able to have that effect on her since Jackson. Or even before Jackson for that matter.

"What about before?"

"Before what?"

"You said that you had started to speak your mind lately. What about before that?"

"Oh!" She quickly set the oven to preheat and busied herself with preparing the dry ingredients for spice cookies.

"Before… well before, I was rather conscientious of everything that came out of my mouth. I had to, for my job you see. I was the manager for a rather posh hotel in Miami and I had to be courteous to both the guests and the staff at all times."

He went to the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs for her. "I imagine that got a bit tedious."

She laughed lightly. "You could say that. It wasn't until I had a major reality check that I realized life was too short to try to please everyone. Besides, I learned that it wasn't very healthy to keep things bottled up."

She thanked him as he silently handed her the eggs. She looked sideways at him. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked absently as he helped stir the batter.

"Do you speak your mind?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes. I guess it depends on the situation and any possible repercussions."

"Repercussions? I must admit that I no longer take those into consideration."

"Why not?"

She paused, reaching for a cookie sheet. "I guess I changed."

"Your major reality check?"

She smiled briefly, one of a pained longing. He saw it and filed it away in his memory for a later analysis.

"You could say that."

She spooned out the batter onto two cookie sheets and slid them in the heated oven. She placed the dirty mixing bowl in the sink and filled it with water before turning back to the center island.

"What brought you to New England?" He asked her suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

He handed her flour and baking soda. "What brought you to New England? You said you used to work at a hotel in Miami, so I assumed you lived in the Sunshine State. Either that or you had a killer commute."

She smiled at him, her dimple flashing. "No, I lived in Miami. I left there for a change of scenery, a fresh start if you will."

"Let me guess, a result of your reality check?"

"Spot on."

He dumped the cup of chocolate chips in the mixing bowl. Hearing the ding of the timer, she pulled out the browned cookies and loosened them from the tray. Finding some wax paper, she spread it out on the counter near the sink and slid the cookies on there to cool.

"I hope you enjoyed dinner."

She turned to look at him. "Of course. It was delicious. I was rather surprised that they were open though."

He smiled and his face momentarily mesmerized her. His smile seemed familiar somehow, but before she could grasp that thought fully it was gone.

"Ahh, yes. Christmas. The reason you are down here this late at night baking."

She blushed and wiped her hands on a kitchen towel. "I know, I know. Rather stupid of me. I've seem to be doing and saying idiotic things since I got here."

Hearing no reply, she turned back to the chocolate chip cookies. She tried to mask the hurt she felt at his indifference, confused as to why she felt that way at all.

"You have some flour on your face." He said gruffly, not missing her reaction to his silence.

Her head snapped up. "I do? Where?" She began to wipe at her face.

His tanned hand caught hers. "Allow me." Gently, he raised his thumb and brushed the flour from her cheekbone. She stilled under his touch as her pulse raced at his nearness.

He was so close! Too close!

His brown eyes stared into hers intently before lowering his head. She closed her eyes reflexively waiting for his lips to meet hers, but the stirring of the air around her caused her eyes to fly open. She caught a glimpse of John before he disappeared through the door leaving her to stare after him in hurt confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

A table crashed against the wall of the guesthouse out back. He had already decimated the room earlier when he got back from the _most_ informative dinner with his guests. The thought of Robert Johnson with his hands on Lisa had inflamed Jackson's bloodlust to a destructive point. There was barely any furniture left whole that had withstood his wrath.

Now he was at it again.

A lamp shattered next to the splintered table. He had almost kissed her! How could he had let his walls down long enough for that to happen? He blamed Robert. Since that man's declaration at the dinner table, Jackson hadn't been able to think straight. He had to calm down.

Taking deep breaths, he calmly smoothed his clothing and tousled hair. Slowly, he banished every single one of his crippling emotions from his psyche, allowing welcoming emptiness to fill him. Feeling in control, he left the destroyed room and made his way back to the main house.

Johnson would pay, that much Jackson would make sure of. Not only was it his job, but it would also be his pleasure to rid the world of that man. How dare he lay claim to Lisa? Lisa was _his_ and he be damned if he allowed another to claim what belonged to him.

He glanced up seeing the glow of a light through the kitchen window. He saw Lisa silhouetted against the window and felt a sharp pain in his chest as he thought about the time he had just spent with her a half hour ago. He watched as she spun around as if dancing with a partner. Even from this distance Jackson could make out her beauty and grace. The tolling of a church bell some miles away broke through his thoughts. He looked once more at the beautiful woman, before walking away, his softly spoken words echoing around him.

"Merry Christmas Lisa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I LIVE!!!!!!** I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating this sooner. Like an idiot I started a couple of other stories and put this on the backburner. Shame on me!

So if any of you out there are still reading my story, drop me a line and show me your support! No rotten tomatoes please.

As always, THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE!!!!!!!!

F.L.


End file.
